


Finding Family

by beeveebuzz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Brotherly Love, Dream is only mentioned, Fluff, Found Family, Niki is only mentioned, One Shot, Phil is just taking in children left and right, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, techno said that this isn't canon but who cares :), tubbo is apart of sbi and i will die on that hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeveebuzz/pseuds/beeveebuzz
Summary: Phil has a special power when it comes to finding and adopting childrenakaHow Phil met all of the children in SBI
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 88





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOO, I hope you like one-shot I made because we never really found out how Phil found Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy. These are just my ideas on how it happened and how they came to be the SBI family. Please feel free to comment and kudos and have an amazing day! <3

1\. Techno and Wilbur

Philza’s house had always been quiet. There used to be a time when it was filled with laughter and love but after the “accident” there was none of that anymore. He missed the smell of Mom’s cooking and the sound of his Dad’s rustling newspaper. Sitting here in the deafening silence everyday was painful so he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

The chilly air outside made Phil’s breath come out in little puffs in front of him. White blankets covered the ground from the night before when they had a mini snowstorm. He walked to town where he could see families sitting inside a bakery drinking hot chocolate and couples pointing at the tree in the center of everything. They were nearing Christmas and Phil was dreading having to spend it alone.

It was beautiful out here, much better than in his stuffy home. His feet took him in any direction they wanted to go, he had no destination, just to get away for a bit. He soon realized that he made it all the way across town and to the rougher part of things. The scent of smoke and yelling could be heard in the distance. Philza found himself in an alleyway and he decided that it was time to turn back.

That was until he saw movement come from behind some garbage. Now, Philza had always been a curious person, whether it put him in danger or not, if he had a question, he would always get the answer. So when he saw the little head pop out from under the trash and the murmuring of another kid, he knew he had to investigate.

From what he could see, the visible head had light pink hair but it was hard to tell with all the dirt in it. There was a newly formed scar on the boy's lip and there were more bruises and cuts than he could count. Phil stood there frozen as the kid looked at him like a deer in headlights.

Once he finally came back to his senses, Phil took a few steps forward but was stopped by the tiny person, “Don’t come any closer!”

He stopped walking and put his hands up in surrender to show that he didn’t mean any harm. The boy glared at him and got in a defensive stance, Phil knew this kid was a fighter. He wondered who he was trying to protect because he was sure he had heard another voice near the kid.  
His question was answered when another boy’s head appeared from the corner of his eye. Phil turned his head to look at him and the pink haired kid noticed and looked with him. The first boy’s eyes widened and immediately began to shout, “I told you not to show your face! We don’t know who this guy is, Wil,” Once he realized that he had just told Philza one of their names, he became even more angry and pushed Wil out of sight again.

He turned back to him with an even darker glare and Phil decided he needed to say something before he got kicked out, “I don’t mean any harm, I just want to help. My name is Philza or Phil for short, either is fine. What are you two doing out here in the cold?”

The kid looked as if he was contemplating on whether he should respond or not but with a little push from Wil, he did with a sigh, “I’m Technoblade but you can just call me Techno. My brother’s name is Wilbur or Wil as you already found out. We’re out here because we have no other place to go,”

At the mention of his name, Wil popped up again and this time Philza took a better look at him. He had brown, shaggy hair that had small waves in it. Wil looked just as dirty as his brother with the same amount of cuts and bruises but no scars. Phil can only guess that Techno is older and trying to keep Wilbur safe.

The last sentence that Techno had said registered in his brain, no place to go? After a moment of thought, his mind was already made up. It was an in the moment decision but one that he knew he wouldn’t regret if they said yes.

“Why don’t you two come back to my house for the night? I’d feel horrible leaving you out here all night, there’s supposed to be more snow,”

Techno looked uneasy and was about to say no when Wil noticed and jumped in, “Yes! We’ll come with you,”

Techno made an exasperated look towards Wil but seeing the excitement in his eyes made him stop before he said anything else. He huffed and grabbed their mini bag of things and Wil’s hand, “Just so you know, I don’t trust you but if it makes him happy then fine we can stay for the night,”

Phil smiled and he led the two boys back to his house. Techno didn’t speak only offering nods and various faces while Wil made enough conversation for the both of them. Once they reached Phil’s, he left the two boys in his living room while he grabbed a first aid kit.

He came back to where the brothers were sitting on his couch with the kit, a rag, and a bowl of water. Philza put down the stuff in front of them and he got everything he needed out and ready. When he went to start cleaning Techno’s cuts, he immediately flinched away and Wilbur shot out his hand to block him.

Philza retreated the hand and backed away a bit, he wanted these kids to know that he wouldn’t hurt them. Sadness tugged at his heart at the thought of someone putting a hand on them. There were a few moments of silence until he decided to speak up, “I just need to clean and wrap those cuts so they don’t get infected. I won’t hurt you, I promise,”

The kids on the couch shared a look and Techno spoke, “Fine, but help Wilbur first and be careful,”

Techno really is selfless when it comes to his brother apparently. But, Philza also knew now that it went both ways since he saw how Wil went to protect Techno just now. He nodded at Techno’s terms of agreement and slowly lifted his hand and got to work on Wilbur.

“So, where did you two come from,” Philza asked.

“None of your buis-” Techno had started but was cut off by his brother, “The Antarctic Empire,”

This led to silence. The Antarctic Empire rulers were known for taking in children if their parents didn’t want them or if they were abandoned when born. You would think this is a good thing when in reality it made for a horrible fate. Those kids would be trained from a very young age to fight. Then, as soon as they turned 6, they would be thrown into the pits to battle for the community's enjoyment. They would bet on who would win and the whole thing would be very illegal if it happened anywhere else.

He snapped out of thought, remembered that he had to answer the kids before they got worried, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I always hated them for what they did to you kinds of kids,”

Phil’s voice was warm and filled with love as he spoke and the boys were comforted by it. They continued to make conversation about various things even after they were done cleaning up and ate dinner. He learned that Techno and Wil are twins despite not looking like each other and that Wilburs better with his words while Techno’s better at fighting. The boys were eight and they have no when their birthday is. Phil had frowned at that.

Philza gave him some of his old clothes from when he was younger, the shirts were more like dresses but it would work for now. He let them take the spare room that was across the hall from his, it used to be his parents room but with their absences, it would work perfectly for his new guests.

He left them there and went to his room and laid in bed. A million thoughts raced through Phil’s head but only one stood out to him, he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t lonely anymore and the twins were safe. It astounded him on how quickly he had grown to love them. 

A few weeks later when Techno drags Philza away from his talk with Wilbur, he asks if Phil is going to make them leave. He knew that Techno had probably pulled him to the side so Wilbur wouldn’t get disappointed if he said no. He didn’t have to worry about that though because Philza reassured him that he can stay for however long the two liked.

2\. Tubbo

Life had been going great so far for Philza and the twins. They had turned 10 a couple months ago, together they had decided that the day Phil had found them would be their birthday. 

Winter turned into spring and Wil and Phil were headed towards the town's bakery. Techno was training with his friend Dream in their backyard so he didn’t join them. He had found that keeping up with his training schedule helped him stay on track and keep calm. Wilbur had decided the opposite and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

Somedays, Wil would watch Techno fight but most of the time, he kept far away from it. It brought up memories that he would rather forget. So when Wil asked Phil if they could go to the bakery, he knew it was probably a bad day for him. It took months for the boys to stop flinching away from too quick movements and surprise hands coming at their face. They still got nightmares but Phil doubted that would go away anytime soon.

Phil also knew Wilbur’s friend, Nikki, lived above the bakery. They had met at school and she’s been over Phil’s house plenty of times. Phil even thought that the pair were almost as close as the twins themselves. With all of this in mind, Phil agreed and let Techno and Dream know that they’d be back on a bit. 

Once they arrived, Phil let Wilbur run around the cosy shop to pick out whatever he wanted. Nikki came running out a few seconds later and the two began talking. A couple minutes later, Nikki’s mom shouted for her and she went to the back of the shop, away from Wil. This gave him the chance to pick out a vanilla cake with little icing roses on top. 

He pointed to it to show Phil that he wanted the cake and Phil paid for it and they were on their way. The two decided to take a shorter way home so instead of going home the way they came, they went around the back. They rounded the corner to behind the shop when Wil noticed a small box and a sign.

“Please take care of my boy,” Wilbur stopped walking and read what it said aloud. Philza, now increasingly curious, headed over to the box and just stared at what it contained. 

Inside the box was a little boy that was sleeping, he couldn’t be older than five. He was cute, with fluffy brown hair and dark brown eyes. A bee stuffed animal was held tightly in his hands. He was pretty tiny for his age but he didn’t look under fed. He must’ve just been put out behind here then. 

Phil looked around to see if there were any parents around that would come back and claim the kid as theirs but the search came up empty. He knew he couldn’t just leave him here by himself but not wanting to just take him while he was asleep, Phil decided to wake him up with a gentle touch.

“Hey kid, what are you doing out here all alone?” Phil asked as the boy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I’m waiting for Dad to get back, he said he was coming back in a bit,” The innocent voice made Phil’s heart break. How could someone just leave a little kid all by themselves behind a bakery?

Phil tried to hide the frown as he spoke, “I don’t know if Dad’s coming back kid, how long have you been out here for?”

The boy thought for a second, he didn’t know how long he'd been out here for. Maybe since it was dark? He didn’t know how to tell.

Phil noticed his hesitation and just continued the conversation, “That’s okay if you don’t know. I’m Phil and I know we don't know each other but if you want you can come back to my house so you don’t have to be out here any longer,”

“He’s really nice! Phil’s helped me so much since he brought me home,” Wil jumped in.

The kid contemplated his options, to go with this Phil or stay and wait for Dad?

Dad hadn’t come back yet and it was lonely out here. These people seemed good enough and maybe he could find Dad later. 

“Ok, I’ll go with you! And I’m Toby, nice to meet you,” 

Toby got out of the box and grabbed his blanket and bee plush. The three walked back to Phil’s house and he was silently glad that Dream wasn’t here anymore. Not that Phil didn’t like the kid, he just didn’t know how Techno was going to react to having Toby in the house now. 

Surprisingly enough though, Techno was fine with having him here. They learned quickly that Toby was kind of shy and didn’t talk much so the two got along well. Phil could find them just sitting together on the couch watching TV in comfortable silence. He knew he didn’t need to worry about them getting along. 

Phil’s house was quite big and had 4 bedrooms so each boy got their own room. There was no complaining about that and even if someone had to share, he doubted that anyone would say anything. 

Sometimes, Toby would ask if his Dad was going to come back and Phil knew one day, he’d have to say no. But he didn’t have the heart too so Phil spread the word that Toby was living with him and looking for his Dad.

Despite how hard he looked for him, Phil could never seem to find him. He felt bad for Toby and he wanted to make him happy whether it be living with him or with his actual Dad. That was until Toby told him that he could stop looking after a few months of living there. Toby told him he liked it here and didn’t want to leave. 

Phil was happy to have Toby stay there, he was officially a new member of the family after that. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do if he had to give Toby up. The twins loved him, Phil loved him, and together they were happy.

3\. Tommy 

A few years had passed and the twins and Toby had grown closer than ever. You would never find one of them doing something without the other two not far behind. It was finally summer now as well, so they would definitely be together all the time. 

Phil trusted the boys to walk around town by themselves so they spent most of their days out. Everyone knew the real reason why they were allowed was because of Techno’s advanced fighting skills but no one mentioned it. 

Together the three walked, heading back to their house. They had gone farther than they meant to and were nearing the place where Phil found Techno and Wilbur. 

It was starting to get darker and since they were on the rougher side of town, Techno was more on edge. He kept a trained eye on all the blindspots just in case of a surprise attack. 

They had almost made it out to where the street lamps shone brighter when they heard a scream. It sounded small, scared, and hurt. All three of the siblings froze, not knowing what to do. Normally, Techno would have immediately told the two others to run but that yell sounded awfully young. Almost like Wil’s from back when they were in the fighting pits. Needless to say, he was at a loss for words. 

Wilbur realized that Techno was shocked at the scream too so he decided to speak up, “Ok, Toby stay near me, Techno be prepared just in case. We’re gonna get home and everything’s gonna be fine,”

His words seemed to snap Techno out of thought and he held a tighter grip on his sword as Toby held Wilbur’s hand. There was another scream and the boys began walking again. 

They passed each alley, Techno would scan each one and then they’d keep moving. The yelling and fighting was getting louder with each step and once they turned the corner they saw who was making the noise. 

Three men stood over a tiny figure, they kicked and hit him and it didn’t look like he was fighting back anymore. The men swayed and Techno could tell they were drunk, he also knew he had to help this kid out. He couldn’t imagine if this were Wilbur or Toby, this kid could have a family he needs to get home too. 

“Get Toby out of here, meet me at Main Street Park,” Wilbur looked like he wanted to say no to Techno’s request but ultimately agreed. 

“Fine, but if you’re not there in less than 20 minutes, I will come back here and beat your ass,” Techno chuckled at the last bit and nodded. He watched his siblings walk away and he turned towards the scumbags. 

It seems as though the intoxicated men hadn’t seen that Techno was there until he punched one across the face. The two other guys turned to him and they started to move away from the kid. Good, better to get the attention off the little guy.

One of the men beelined for Techno but he easily stopped him with a cut to the leg and kick to the floor. Techno obviously wouldn’t kill them, just teach them a harsh enough lesson to remember not to beat up literal children. 

Apparently the last guy hadn’t learned anything from what happened to his buddies and still tried to hit Techno. Sighing, Techno slapped him with his free hand and cut him across his chest. He dropped and all three men stayed there silently. 

He stepped over them and bent down to where the kid laid. It was hard to see in the darkened alley but from what he could see, the boy had blonde hair, ragged clothes, and blood all over him. Honestly, it looked like a crime scene.

The boy laid there, he was passed out probably from the pain or a concussion. Not wanting to leave him here, Techno picked up the sleeping child and left the alley. He had no clue what time it was but he was hoping that he wasn’t worrying his brothers. 

He walked fast and a couple minutes he made it to the park. He found Wilbur anxiously pacing as Toby tried to calm him down. He ran over to the two and Wil instantly light up at the sight of him. 

“Techno! It’s almost been 20 minutes, are you okay?” Wil was checking Techno over with his eyes to make sure he was okay when he noticed the figure in his arms, “Techno, why do you have a child?”

“Calm down Wil, this is the kid the men were fighting. He’s seriously hurt and he looks homeless. What was I supposed to do, just leave him there?” Wil knew Techno was right so he let the topic drop as the three of them went back to their house.

Phil stood on the porch, waiting for his kids to get back. They had never been late before and now he’s really glad that he makes Techno bring his sword. As soon as he saw them walk up the steps, Phil instantly went in for a hug. He only stopped when he saw the bloody boy in Techno’s hands. 

What the fuck had happened?

He rushed them into the house so they didn’t make the neighbors suspicious. He didn’t know what happened but he seriously hopes that his kids didn’t just kidnap this boy. 

Once the door shut, Techno spoke up, “He really needs help Dad, we found him being beat up by some random drunk guys. We obviously couldn’t just leave him there so I fought them and I noticed that he’s really hurt. Just please, we need to do something,” 

Phil knew Techno was right, this kid really lost this fight. He also looked too skinny to have been living with a family and his clothes were way too worn out. Maybe that's why Techno wanted to help him so badly, because he’s just like the rest of them. 

“Of course we’ll help him. He can stay here as long as he needs. Wilbur go and find the first aid kit and Toby find me some water and a rag,”

The two brothers sprung into action and went to go find the supplies they needed. This left Techno and Phil alone with the exception of the passed out kid on the couch. 

“We could hear his screaming from a couple blocks down, it sounded almost exactly like Wil’s from back then,” 

Ah, so that was the reason for all of this. Techno never did anything without a reason so Phil knew something was up. Not that he wasn’t happy to help the kid, he just knew there was a reason why Techno was so adamant about it. 

“I’m sorry that it reminded you of those times, kiddo. He’s safe now with us and you don’t have to worry anymore,”

Techno smiled, which was rare, and once Wilbur and Toby got back, Phil got to work. It took awhile to clean and patch every cut because there were so many but an hour and half later, he was done. The bruises on the kids ribs were slightly concerning but he couldn’t tell if they were too badly hurt until he woke up. They left the kid on the couch and the house went to bed. 

Phil was woken up in the middle of the night though to shuffling and something falling. He got out of bed and went to go check out the noise when he saw the boy who he had helped trying to leave. They stayed there, unmoving and staring at each other. 

“Sorry for having you wake up in such a random place but I’m Phil. My son found you beat up and passed out in an alley and we couldn’t just leave you there,”

The boy continued to stare, he was taking in his surroundings. It was a pretty nice house, just scary to wake up in one you don’t know after living on the streets all your life. 

“I’m Tommy, I need to leave now. Thank you for the help but I should really be on my way,” Phil frowned at Tommy, it was about three am and who the hell knows what was out there right now.

“How about you wait until morning to leave, there's no difference if you leave now or after breakfast,” 

Tommy contemplated his opinions and decided there was no harm in getting a better sleep than the dirt ground would provide him. Not saying anything else, Tommy went back to the couch he woke up on and promptly fell asleep. Phil watched and once he saw that Tommy was sleeping, he went back to bed himself. 

The next morning, Phil and Tommy would talk and he would tell the dad that he was homeless and has been living on his own for as long as he could remember. When Phil offered him a home in his house, Tommy just couldn’t refuse. 

Tommy learned that he was close in age to Toby, him being a year younger than the boy. He could never pronounce his name right so the nickname Tubbo arised. Later the family would stick to that name, making it permanent. It just fit Tubbo better. 

The town soon realized that the group of three turned into four and now this little blonde boy could be seen everywhere with Phil’s children. The family grew close and together, they were happy. 

Phil remembers being lonely and now he never had to worry about that again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that the ending is so rushed, I am tired from life lol. I've been thinking about making a chapter series on royalty au for sbi so if thats something you'd want to read, let me know! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
